


Corona Castle Ghosts

by InkyElsie



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Ghosts, discord ideas, does anybody know what the heck an update schedule is, i regret nothing as well as everything, what have i gotten myself into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyElsie/pseuds/InkyElsie
Summary: here's an idea from the discord server.Varian invents Heelys and uses them at night to get around the castle. Rapunzel thinks she saw a ghost. When Hugo hears Rapunzel's concerns about the castle being haunted, things go downhill fast.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Inventions and Sightings

**Author's Note:**

> well, here it is. the story i have created from the ideas of the discord server last night. this is going to be a whole lot longer than i originally planned because everybody has way too many good ideas. like it says in the tags, i regret nothing as well as everything. :)

"Hugo! Guess what I made today!" Varian was yelling almost as soon as Hugo walked back into the lab. Hugo knew that Varian had been working on something almost all day, but he wasn't exactly sure what.  
“I don’t know, what is it?” Hugo asked. Varian held up what looked like just a regular pair of shoes. “Var, those are just shoes.”  
“They are not just shoes! See, I put wheels kind of in the soles, so you can walk or roll around in them.” He flipped the shoes over, showing Hugo what he meant.  
“Nice one Goggles!” Hugo said. “Do you wanna go test them out by grabbing me a snack from the kitchen?”  
Varian pulled on his new shoes and headed towards the kitchen.

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

It was late and Rapunzel couldn’t sleep. She decided to take a walk through the castle and maybe stop by the kitchen to grab something to eat. As she neared the kitchen, she gasped. Someone was leaving the kitchen, which wasn’t all that weird, but this person was not walking. It almost seemed like they were floating a few inches above the floor. She was too far away to get any sort of idea about who the mysterious person could be. Rapunzel watched as whoever it was disappeared into the castle hallways.

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

Varian and Hugo didn’t go to breakfast the next morning, but Rapunzel wanted them to know about the ghost she saw. She was in the lab explaining what she saw in hopes that they could explain it to her.  
“Wait, what? There was a ghost?” Varian asked, still kind of confused about the whole thing.  
“I don’t know what else it could be! I was down near the kitchen when this person came out, and they were too far away for me to see them clearly, but they weren’t walking! It’s like they were floating or gliding, like a ghost!” Rapunzel cried. “If you find out anything about ghosts or anything that could help, can you let me know? Thanks guys!” And she was gone.  
“Oh crap. She saw me testing out those shoes while getting you food. Don’t tell her though, okay?”  
“Nah, I’m not gonna tell her. Do it again tonight but wear a sheet when you do it. That’ll be great.” Hugo said.  
“I bet I could convince her to have, like, a ghost-hunting party or something tonight. I’d just need a really good excuse to not be a part of it.”  
“We could just say that we’ve got a project that we need to work on. They’d all buy it anyway.”

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

Varian had convinced Rapunzel to hold a ghost-hunting party that night, which wasn’t very hard to do, considering her firm belief that there was a ghost in the castle.  
“Hey, Princess, if you’re so concerned about this ghost, why don’t you have, like, some ghost hunt tonight? You could make it into like a party.”  
“That’s a great idea, Varian! Are you and Hugo going to come?”  
“Sorry, but we have a really big project we need to work on, so we can’t. I hope you have fun though!”  
“It’s okay. You two will have to come to another one if we don’t catch the ghost tonight though! Thanks for the idea though!” Varian left, heading back to the lab to work out details with Hugo. Rapunzel was busy dividing everyone else into two groups, just to be able to cover more of the castle at once. There were still a few hours before dark, which was when Rapunzel wanted to start the actual ghost hunting.

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

Varian and Hugo were hiding in the lab. Hugo was cutting a sheet so that Varian wouldn’t get caught on it later, but both of them were laughing so much that the ends weren’t anywhere close to being even.  
“It’s okay though because it looks more realistic that way,” Hugo said, holding up the sheet with its jagged edges.  
“How do you know if it’s realistic? Have you ever seen a ghost?”  
“No, but they won’t be able to keep up with you, so how will they even be able to tell?” Both of them burst out laughing again and began finishing up the last few details of their plan. Since Rapunzel had actually explained her entire ghost-hunting method to Varian earlier that day, they had his entire route planned out, and had run tests to see if it was possible for someone running to keep up. Everything was perfect, and just in time, since it was almost dark.


	2. The Ghost Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel’s ghost hunting party actually does some ghost hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very long delay on this, everything got kinda crazy and i didn’t have time but i’m back. i want to try and update more often but we’ll see how that goes.

Night came quickly, and Rapunzel was ready. She had taken Varian’s idea and turned it into a whole thing involving all her close friends, minus Hugo and Varian of course, because they were busy with their big important project, and Cassandra, because even though she’d been back a few times, she wasn’t in Corona at the moment. Currently, she was sitting in her room with Eugene, Lance, Angry, Catalina, and Pascal. They were discussing plans for the ghost hunt later that night.  
“What are we even doing? I’m kinda confused,” said Angry, who just got dragged in by Rapunzel and Lance.  
This prompted quite a lot of noise as everyone else began voicing their confusion, since Rapunzel hadn’t really explained what was going on.  
“Well, there’s a whole story behind it, but basically we’re having a ghost hunt in the castle tonight!”  
“So are you going to tell us the story behind this Sunshine, or are we just going to have to guess what’s going on?” asked Eugene.  
“Last night, I couldn’t sleep, so I went to get a snack. When I made it to the kitchens, I saw a ghost leaving the kitchen! It couldn’t have been a live person, because it wasn’t walking, it was gliding a couple of inches above the floor. I kinda want to meet it, maybe we could be friends with it,” Rapunzel explained, getting more excited as she continued, “and so we’re gonna try and find the ghost!”  
“I’m gonna say, that was not what I was expecting out of ‘hey guys we’re having a party tonight’” said Lance, who was mostly there for the food.  
“It is a party Lance! A ghost-hunting party!”  
“So are we splitting up or going as one group?”  
“I think we could just go as one group today, since there aren’t a lot of us, and we’re pretty good at staying quiet even in large groups.”  
Eugene frowned. “By ‘pretty good,’ I assume you mean ‘halfway decent.’ Some of us,” he said, with a pointed look at Lance, “enjoy talking, and probably will get distracted by the fact that we’re going to be over by the kitchens.”  
“I do not get distracted by food. You don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Lance, in a very offended tone.

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

In the lab, Hugo had taken all of Varian’s regular supplies out of his bag and replaced them with the sheet and the shoes. Varian took his bag with him down to the kitchens, recalling the path through the castle that the two of them had come up with. Hugo was staying in the lab for when he would get back.  
☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

Rapunzel led her group towards the kitchens. Anticipation was building up in everyone, and you could feel it in the air.  
“I’m so excited to see a real ghost!” Kiera whispered, right as Lance said  
“I’m so excited to get some food while we’re down here!”  
“Lance!” Rapunzel whisper-yelled. “That’s not what we’re down here for!”  
“Yeah, we’re down here at ten thirty when I should be getting my beauty rest, because you can’t look this fabulous without beauty rest, because Blondie may or may not have seen a ghost when she snuck down here in the middle of the night. Why everyone in this place insists on being awake at such ungodly hours, I don’t even know, but I have to say, my respect for Sunshine’s parents has definitely increased. They understand that getting enough sleep is important.”

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

Varian was hiding under a table in the kitchens, which seemed a little pointless, considering the entire kitchen staff was already gone and in bed, but he was just being careful, in case someone came in unexpectedly. He switched out his shoes and then pulled the sheet out of his bag. If anyone asked, no he did not spend almost fifteen minutes trying to figure out what was the top of the sheet. It did, in fact, take him almost twenty minutes, but nobody needed to know that. He finally got the sheet over his head and to where it wouldn’t get caught on anything, and then it was time to wait. Soon, he heard what sounded like Lance wanting to eat and everyone else telling him that that was not the point of being there. Waiting just a few more minutes, Varian decided it was time to start this thing for real.

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

Rapunzel was watching Lance and Eugene argue about whether sleep or food was more important, when the girls and Pascal noticed something exiting the kitchens.  
“Guys! Is that the ghost?” Catalina asked, pointing towards the strange figure down the hall. Everyone looked where she was pointing and saw a white shape with very little form to it gliding a little above the floor. It was headed away from them, so Rapunzel took the lead and began following it into the main parts of the castle.

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

Varian took the route he and Hugo had planned out, changing direction enough to lose the others, making it easy for him to slip into the lab. Hugo helped him out of everything quietly, as not to alert anyone who might have been nearby of what they were doing. They hid everything in one of the many storage cabinets in the lab, then found some old experiments to pull out and make it seem like they were working the whole time. It’s kinda hard to focus on your fake experiments when you’re trying not to laugh the whole time, though.

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

Frederic and Arianna were woken up to a lot of shouting coming from outside their room. They decided not to ask what was going on right then, because they didn’t want to get dragged into whatever was going on outside, so they tried to go back to sleep. That did not go very well, so they just listened to the loud voices outside.  
“Are you sure it didn’t go this way? I thought it went left!”  
“No, it definitely turned right!”  
“Did it even go down this hallway or was it the one before?”  
Frederic turned to Arianna with a question written all over his face.  
“We can find out in the morning, Fred. Try and go back to bed.” Arianna said. Soon she realized this was easier said than done. The shouting moved on from right outside their room, but it could still be heard as what sounded like maybe five people ran around the castle, yelling to be able to hear each other. It went on for hours. Arianna realized that she was going to be very tired the whole next day, and this would probably mess up her sleep schedule for at least a week. She did still want to know what was going on though, because maybe there was a good reason behind all of that yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this me projecting my own inability to get back on a sleep schedule when it gets messed up onto Arianna? yes. still very sorry about the delay.
> 
> -elsie :)


	3. the absolute chaos of the day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s heeeere. it’s absolute chaos. that’s it.

Morning came, and not one person in the entire castle had gotten a decent amount of sleep. Everyone had different reasons, except all their reasons were based around the exact same incident - Rapunzel’s ghost hunting party. Not everyone said that, though, meaning some excuses weren’t entirely true *cough cough* Varian and Hugo *cough*. The two alchemists were fortunate that Rapunzel was too tired to ask about the “invention that they were totally working on all night.” This worked in absolutely nobody’s favor, since now not one person in the whole castle was going to get anything done, except maybe two people who barely got enough sleep to begin with, because, to quote one (1) sleep-deprived Hugo, “science is way more important than OMIGAWSH LOOK AT THAT BIRD. Anyways, sleep is overrated.”

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

Arianna was tired, and she could tell most everyone else was too. All she really wanted to do was find out why everyone was running around screaming the night before. She wanted to ask, but most everyone else was running off of even less sleep than her, and all of them usually got more sleep than her, so today was going to be interesting. Interesting was an understatement, but Arianna didn’t know that… at least not yet.

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

This lack of sleep that was present in just about everyone made itself known at lunch, when one absolutely exhausted Rapunzel decided it would be a good idea to have a picnic, which wasn’t abnormal, until she said it should be on the roof of the castle and they were going to get everyone in the castle to come. Said idea was almost carried out, but was halted quickly when a slightly loopy Eugene almost cried because he realized they couldn’t fit everyone onto the flat part of the roof. It was mostly Lance’s fault that Rapunzel even got this idea in the first place, because somehow, he had ended up with coffee and I will say this once and I will probably say it again, but Lance should not have access to caffeine of any sort, thank you very much. He was living in that state where you’re absolutely exhausted, yet have so much energy because of just caffeine that everything is hilarious and a good idea, so of course he said to have a lunch picnic somewhere completely random. Of course, Lance, being the father to Kiera and Catalina, decided, in his highly caffeinated state, to give the girls coffee too, which was a mistake on his part, not that he was thinking straight enough to realize this.

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

Meanwhile, hiding inside away from the absolute chaos that was ninety percent of the people in the castle being horribly sleep-deprived, Varian and Hugo were just dying of laughter at the fact that these people had gotten maybe two hours less sleep that normal and were functioning as if they hadn’t slept in a week. It was mostly funny since the two of them had slept about eight hours in the past week between the both of them. Granted, they were used to running off of very little sleep, but at least they knew that   
They’d get that sleep back or else they’d crash.  
“Whaddya think Rapunzel would be like if she had our sleep schedule? ‘Cause I kinda wanna see that, but also I think someone would literally die due to her ideas.” Hugo was really considering keeping the others, especially Rapunzel, up all night for a few days consecutively. Varian just rattled off a response without even looking up.  
“Ok, that would be kinda funny, the fact that you’re not wrong that people would be in danger is concerning, and do you really want to have to deal with them even longer? I don’t even know how we got out of being the responsible people this time, but I don’t think we can do that forever.”  
“Ew, responsibility. Nevermind. But I still wanna see it happen.”

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

Arianna knew that today was going to be interesting, but nothing had prepared her for just how interesting. It was only mid-afternoon, but she had already banned Lance from caffeine for life, watched Eugene use way too many tissues crying about how they couldn't have a picnic on the roof, stopped Rapunzel from trying to paint the roof, and detangled Kiera and Catalina from the curtains they’d gotten caught in chasing each other around. She was a little curious to see what would happen if everyone stayed up as much as she pretended not to know that Varian and Hugo did. To be fair, she did wonder how those two didn’t act like this on a daily basis, but she assumed it had something to do with the fact that they’d most likely been doing this for years. How they got away with sleeping so little when they were younger eluded her. That was another question for another day. Right now, she had to go deal with screaming children (all of which were over 15).

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

Frederic was not having a good day. After being woken up in the middle of the night by a so-called “ghost hunting party,” he was very tired. This meant that he was not in the mood for the chaos that was going down. Following Arianna around was not the best idea then, considering she spent all day trying to calm everyone down, so he decided to go to his study and hide for the rest of the day. This was also not a good idea, because everyone kept running by screaming for various reasons. Frederic kinda wanted to see what each person (or group, he really couldn’t tell at this point) was shouting about, but then he realized that would involve getting closer to the sounds. He decided against it. That seemed like the best idea.

☆☽☉☾☄☽☉☾☆

“We need to do it again, but somehow better. Or worse. Basically just more confusing for everyone else.”  
“I’ll make you some shoes too, so that there can be two of us.”  
Ruddiger and Olivia sat under a workbench and listened. Rapunzel was going to be extremely busy soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that was 1023 words of whatever this was. :)

**Author's Note:**

> welp, here's some basic setup for the rest of this crazy rollercoaster of an idea. next chapter gets into the first night of Rapunzel's ghost hunting, probably a bunch of yelling across the castle, and people in the castle who wanted some sleep are definitely not getting any.
> 
> -elsie :)


End file.
